Qui sème des fleurs, récolte la tendresse
by Pauline et Rineca
Summary: OS de Pauline pour la Saint-Valentin (je sais je suis encore en retard...). Sanji se fait livrer des fleurs mais ne sait pas par qui... Venez découvrir qui lui en offre :p


**Merci à ma super bêta Agathe !**

 **et bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Qui sème des fleurs, récolte la tendresse.**

– Bonjour, je voudrais un bouquet de roses rouges et blanches, s'il vous plaît ?

Zoro venait d'entrer dans une boutique de fleurs, communément appelée fleuriste.

– Bien sûr ! Pour combien de berry ?

Il sortit son porte-monnaie et regarda combien il avait. Nami avait été généreuse cette fois-ci.

– J'ai 200 berries, ça suffit ? J'aimerais qu'il y ait 101 fleurs exactement, si c'est possible ? Demanda-t-il, peu sûr de lui.

– Je peux faire ça ! Annonça la vendeuse.

Zoro se gratta l'arrière du crâne et demanda timidement :

– Hm… Est ce que c'est possible de les faire livrer ? Sur un bateau ?

La vendeuse releva la tête et sourit.

– Oui, pas de problème. Puis-je savoir comment est le bateau ?

– C'est un gros bateau avec une tête de soleil devant, c'est l'équipage du chapeau de paille.

La femme fronça les sourcils.

– Hm ne vous inquiétez pas, ils ne sont pas méchants, dites juste que c'est une livraison et vous n'aurez pas de problème. Est-ce que vous pourriez ajouter un mot ?

Il fouilla dans ses poches et sortit un bout de papier avec une inscription dessus. Il le tendit à la vendeuse qui lut et parut surprise au début.

– Si vous pouviez recopier cela sur un autre papier…

– Je vois ! Je vais faire ça et je vous livrerai ça sur votre bateau dans la journée, vers 15h, ça vous va ?

– Oui, merci.

Il rougit, paya et remercia une dernière fois la femme. Il repartit faire un tour de la ville pour ne pas paraître suspect. Il s'acheta une bouteille de saké et la but sur le chemin du retour. Les autres n'allaient pas tarder à rentrer et il voulait voir sa livraison arriver du haut de la vigie. Il pourrait laisser Chopper aller se promener en ville pendant qu'il prendrait la garde à sa place. Pour une fois il ne se perdit pas et rentra sans faire de détour. Il était stressé, il ne savait pas comment cela allait se passer, il n'aimait pas ne pas savoir.

Quelques temps après être arrivé et que Chopper fut partit, il vit la livraison arriver. La femme se dirigea vers la cuisine comme si elle habitait sur le bateau avec eux. Elle ressortit de la pièce tranquillement. Les membres de l'équipage commençaient à rentrer dont une certaine tête blonde dans le petit groupe. Sanji ne put s'empêcher de tournoyer autour de la jeune femme et de la draguer. Elle rit doucement puis annonça qu'elle venait de livrer des fleurs pour lui, posées dans la cuisine.

Le cuisiner demanda alors :

– De qui sont-elles ?

La femme se mit de dos de façon à ce que Zoro ne puisse pas lire sur ses lèvres bien qu'il soit éloigné et en hauteur. Elle savait pertinemment que le vert regardait la scène depuis la vigie, l'ayant repéré dès qu'elle était arrivée.

– D'un ou d'une de vos nakama. Murmura-t-elle discrètement.

Elle sourit et fit un clin d'œil au cuisiner en chef qui rosit.

Le blond ne tarda pas à aller voir, il vit le petit carton entre les roses et le lut. Il tourna au rouge d'un coup. Entre temps, le vert était descendu pour observer la réaction de celui-ci et ne fut pas déçu.

– Alors Cook ? C'est pour toi ces fleurs ?

Le dit-Cook se retourna avant de déclarer :

– Oui et ça ne risque pas de t'arriver ce genre de choses ! Je suis sûre qu'elles viennent d'une de mes déesses adorées ! Dit-il en tournoyant, des cœurs dans les yeux. Il se dirigea donc vers Nami qui arrivait avec Robin.

« Si tu savais... » Pensa Zoro, déçu mais ne le montrant pas.

– Merci Nami-chérie pour ces magnifiques fleurs ! Moi aussi je t'aime ! C'est tellement romantique une déclaration le jour de la saint Valentin !

– De quoi tu parles Sanji-kun ?

– Eh bien des fleurs que tu m'as envoyé avec ça dedans, il montra le petit carton à la navigatrice et le bouquet.

– Désolée Sanji mais ce n'est pas moi. Fit la rouquine sur un ton désintéressé.

Le blond parut surpris et légèrement soulagé mais ne le fit pas voir.

– Alors c'est toi ma Robin d'amour ! Il s'élança vers l'archéologue, toujours enjoué.

Elle rit discrètement et déclara :

– Non ce n'est pas moi, Sanji-kun, désolée. Mais ouvre les yeux, dit-elle à voix basse.

Sanji ne comprit pas de quoi elle parlait et passa outre la remarque.

– Bah si c'est pas vous mes mellorines, qui est-ce alors ?

Il écarquilla soudainement, réalisant qu'il ne restait plus que les hommes de l'équipage qui aurait pu lui offrir ce joli bouquet. Cela voulait dire qu'un homme de l'équipage l'aimait mais qui ? Lui en aimait un mais il ne l'avouerait pas, trop de fierté pour cela.

Zoro, planqué dans son coin, avait observé la scène qui s'était déroulée devant ses yeux. Il se sentit triste quand le blond s'était directement dirigé vers les filles. Il s'y était préparé mais pourtant le coup fut blessant, surtout la remarque que le blond lui avait faite. Après cela, il partit s'enfermer dans la vigie, s'entraînant encore et encore.

Sanji le vit partir la tête baissée mais ne se posa pas plus de question. Il se demandait toujours qui était l'auteur de ce mot et de cette livraison. Ça lui paraissait évident que c'était une vraie déclaration d'amour mais de qui… Il ne put se poser plus de questions car l'heure du dîner approchait à grands pas et il n'avait toujours rien préparé. Il déposa les fleurs sur le bout du bar puis se mit dans ses plats et ne pensa plus à rien tellement il était absorbé par son travail. Le repas fut prêt, alors il appela ses camarades pour manger. Le repas fut comme d'habitude pour les autres sauf pour lui, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce mot et ses fleurs qu'il avait rangées dans sa chambre. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer ses nakamas. Il s'attarda un peu plus sur l'épéiste, laissant son regard dériver sur cette peau hâlée qui le faisait tant envie… Il se reprit bien vite, rougissant légèrement, le sabreur le zieutant, lui, plus discrètement.

Après le repas, il débarrassa la table et fit la vaisselle. Personne n'était là pour l'aider alors son esprit divergea, se posant encore et toujours les mêmes questions depuis qu'il avait découvert le magnifique bouquet. Cela l'interpellait car les filles avaient annoncé que ce n'était pas elles donc cela signifiait que c'était un homme qui lui avait déclaré son amour. Il se sentit gêné mais ne put retenir des papillons dans son ventre en pensant que ça pouvait être celui qu'il aime : Zoro.

Finalement, il arrêta de réfléchir sur le sujet, croyant se faire des films qui n'auraient jamais lieux. Il se dit juste qu'il allait mener son enquête le lendemain, le plus discrètement possible.

Le lendemain arriva, alors, tout au long de la journée, il fit sa petite enquête auprès de ses nakamas masculin. Il pensa à éliminer Chopper et Brook mais ceux-ci pouvaient bien avoir un coup de foudre pour son magnifique corps !

En premier lieu, il alla à la rencontre de Brook, éternel pervers. Il lui posa quelques questions sans grand intérêt sachant que seuls les filles et le marimo avaient vu le bouquet.

– Dis Brook, qu'est-ce que tu offrirais à la personne que tu aimes et que tu voulais déclarer ta flamme à la Saint Valentin ?

Le squelette prit le temps de réfléchir à la question puis répondit :

– Je lui chanterais une chanson écrite par mes soins et qui exprimerait ce que je ressens ! Yohoho ! Pourquoi cela Sanji-san ?

Le blond rougit et finit par avouer.

– Eh bien, j'ai reçu un bouquet de fleurs de la part d'un membre de l'équipage mais je ne sais pas qui c'est et ce ne sont pas mes princesses alors je cherche mais s'il te plaît n'en parle pas aux autres…

– Oh ne t'inquiète pas Sanji-san, je tiendrai ma langue même si je n'ai pas de langue yohohoho ! Skull Joke!

Et Brook partit en fou rire. Le blond le remercia puis se dirigea vers l'atelier de Usopp et Franky où ils travaillaient tous les deux. Il décida de poser la même question qu'à Brook.

– Je raconterais une des histoires du Grand Capitaine Usopp pour l'impressionner et ça marcherait ! Parce que le Grand Capitaine Usopp fait craquer toutes les filles !

Il prit une posture héroïques, levant un doigt vers le ciel.

– C'est ce que je ferai pour toi, Kaya !

Il rougit soudainement se rendant compte qu'il venait d'avouer qui il aimait.

– Oubliez ça les gars, j'ai rien dit.

– T'inquiète Bro, on le sait tous que t'as un faible pour cette fille, tu dis son prénom dans ton sommeil ! Le rassura (et se moqua) le charpentier aux cheveux bleus.

Le sniper prit une teinte encore plus rosée et retourna à son travail sans un mot ce qui fit rire ses deux compères dans la pièce.

– Et toi Franky ?

– J'écrirais un poème sur sa beauté, son intelligence, son sang-froid à tout moment, sur sa façon qu'elle a de regarder le monde autour d'elle, sa façon de tenir un livre élégamment, la façon qu'elle a de donner l'impression de tout savoir…

– Tu décrirais pas ma Robin d'amour là ? Demanda Sanji, sur le ton de la suspicion.

– Comment t'as deviné ? S'indigna le cyborg.

– C'était pas très difficile à deviner en même temps et puis comment tu l'as regarde, c'est pas très discret… Répondit Usopp, l'air blasé face à la tête surprise de Franky.

– ça se voit tant que ça… ? Maintenant Franky tirait une tête de six pieds de longs.

– Bah ouais, Bro.

– Mais je pensais pourtant être discret et…

Sanji les laissa dans leur conversation et repartit à sa chasse aux informations. Donc déjà, ce ne pouvait être Nami, Robin, Brook, Franky ou Usopp. Bien cela faisait cinq d'éliminés sur huit. Un bruit attira son attention, il venait de la cuisine. Le blond avança d'un pas rapide vers celle-ci, sachant qui pouvait être dans sa cuisine à cette heure-ci de la journée (16h30). Il entra dans son antre et vit son goinfre de capitaine, essayant d'ouvrir le frigo fermé par un cadenas.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Cria le cuisinier, faisant s'arrêter Luffy et tournant sa tête lentement vers lui.

– Rien, je... testais la solidité du cadenas pour éviter qu'un inconnu nous pique MA viande… tenta-t-il comme excuse.

– Mais bien sûr ! Dit Sanji sur un ton sarcastique tout en s'approchant dangereusement de son capitaine. Et alors, il est solide ?

Luffy, pensant que Sanji avait gobé son histoire, sourit.

– Ouais ! T'as bien choisi Sanji ! Bon et maintenant tu peux faire à manger ? J'AI FAIM ! Et ça mérite bien un petit casse croûte pour avoir « protégé » le frigo…

Il ne put continuer sa phrase car un pied s'abattu violemment sur sa tête, l'écrasant au sol face à la puissance du coup.

– Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais croire à ton mensonge ? Non mais t'es vraiment naïf mon pauvre ! Et dire que t'es mon capitaine…putain...Souffla le blond de désespoir. Bon et sinon merci.

Luffy sourit puis demanda, intrigué.

– De rien, mais pourquoi ?

– Bah pour le bouquet ?

Le chapeau de paille inclina la tête sur le côté, signe d'incompréhension total.

– Ce n'est pas toi qui m'a offert ça ? Désigna-t-il du doigt, les roses sur la bar.

– Non ! Répondit le brun.

Il le regarda intensément mais ne décela aucune trace de mensonge, sachant pertinemment que son capitaine ne savait pas mentir.

Il commença à partir quand il se retourna, adressant une dernière remarque à son abruti de capitaine.

– T'avises plus de toucher à mon frigo sinon plus de viande jusqu'à la prochaine île, c'est bien compris ?

Luffy eut peur de la menace de son cuistot, hocha vivement la tête puis se dépêcha de sortir à toute vitesse, allant chercher une occupation ailleurs.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je viens de voir Luffy sortir comme s'il avait peur de quelque chose… Fit la voix de Chopper, surprenant le blond.

– Ah oui, je l'ai menacé s'il continuait à venir toucher au frigo.

Sanji s'empressa de prendre le petit médecin dans ses bras.

– Au fait merci !

– Ne me remercie pas, idiot ! Ça ne me flatte pas du tout ! Dit le renne, rougissant. Puis un temps passa avant qu'il ne réagisse. D'ailleurs le cuistot se sentit mal en apprenant que c'était Chopper son admirateur secret.

– Mais pourquoi tu me remercies ? Je ne t'ai pas soigné dernièrement. Interrogea le renne, soulageant sans le savoir Sanji qui comprit.

– Je parle du bouquet qui tu as fait livrer hier, c'est bien toi, non ?

– Non je n'ai pas acheté de fleurs hier, réfléchit le petit médecin.

– Ah... bon d'accord, tant pis. Surtout n'en parle pas aux autres s'il te plaît.

– Compris, je tiendrai ma langue !

– Merci Chopper. Bon je vais aller préparer le dîner.

Il partit s'enfermer dans son antre, son cerveau carburant à plein régime. Il fallait qu'il fasse autre chose que réfléchir. Il avait déduit qui était la personne et il se décida à aller lui parler après le repas, au calme, quand tout le monde serai au lit. Il espérait fortement que ce soit lui, lui et ses foutus défauts, son caractère de cochon, ses cicatrices semées un peu partout sur son corps plus celle qu'il s'était faite en deux ans, à l'œil, mais derrière tout ceci se cachait une grande tendresse, les fleurs en étant la preuve. Il ne put s'empêcher de s'imaginer avec le sabreur, main dans la main, se baladant sur la plage, leurs bagarres habituelles mais qui finissaient par un baiser sulfureux, collés l'un contre l'autre, Zoro passant ses mains dans son dos et plus bas encore. Il réalisa soudainement à ce à quoi il était en train de penser et secoua la tête. S'il continuait à fantasmer sur quelque chose qui très certainement n'arriverai pas, la chute n'en serait que plus belle… Le sabreur s'était sûrement moqué de lui en livrant ce bouquet pour se foutre de sa gueule parce qu'il était encore célibataire malgré le nombre incalculable de femmes qu'il draguait. Maintenant, il devait bien se marrer après avoir vu sa tête hier en pensant que ça venait de ses déesses.

Ou alors, le bretteur l'aimait vraiment et n'avait pas trouvé d'autre moyen de lui dire, pensant prendre un stop parce que le cuistot était un homme à femmes, le mec le plus hétéro de Grand Line. Il comprenait Zoro si cette hypothèse s'avérait être vraie. Ils se chamaillaient à longueur de journée sans raison spécifique et ne se parlaient pas vraiment comme chacun le faisait avec ses autres compagnon. Si c'était pour ça qu'il avait choisi une méthode indirecte, alors il comprenait Zoro, lui aussi aurait préféré ne pas se déclarer en face à face pour ne pas se faire jeter. Alors qu'il pensait à cela, il regarda l'horloge et vit que le temps passait à une allure folle, il n'avait toujours pas commencé le repas, il se dépêcha de se mettre aux fourneaux.

Il appela ses nakamas pour venir se mettre à table… Quoique Luffy était réglé comme une horloge et arrivait quand il appela les autres. À table, le Cook ne laissa pas transparaître ses émotions, adoptant la même attitude alors qu'au fond il était stressé de ce qui allait suivre le dîner. Par contre, il fuma plus qu'à son habitude mais personne ne le remarqua sauf peut-être Zoro… Ils mangèrent tranquillement comme à l'accoutumée puis ils partirent un par un ou par petit groupe se laver ou ranger ou juste regarder les étoiles. Sanji resta un moment pour nettoyer la vaisselle, il essaya de se dépêcher pour en finir avec cette histoire de bouquet. Après une bonne demie heure, il termina et se dirigea vers la sortie, la boule au ventre. Il n'eut pas à chercher très longtemps, le bretteur était sur le pont, contre la rambarde semblant être dans ses pensées, une mine triste sur le visage. Il devait se douter de quelque chose pensa Sanji, en plus il était seul à admirer le clair de lune de ce 15 février, les autres étant partis se coucher probablement. Le blond s'approcha doucement et s'accouda aussi au bois. Il prit le temps d'allumer une cigarette et d'annoncer :

– Alors c'est toi qui m'a offert le bouquet...

Zoro approuva d'un signe de la tête sans regarder son voisin.

– Je pensais pas que tu pouvais aimer et encore moins M'aimer. Constata Sanji, sans moquerie dans sa voix, il était juste un peu surpris.

– Tu pensais qu'une brute comme moi ne pensait qu'à tuer et était incapable d'aimer ne serait-ce qu'un peu ?! Et bien c'est faux, je suis tombé sous ton charme et j'arrête pas de penser à toi constamment, jour et nuit... Tu ne me quittes plus, j'ai peur de te perdre à chaque bataille mais le pire c'est de ne pas pouvoir te toucher alors qu'on vit sur le même navire H24... Ça commençait à me peser et puis la saint Valentin approchait, c'était une bonne occasion pour te le dire... Tu vas sûrement m'éviter maintenant mais au moins je me serai libéré.

Sanji en resta bouche bée un instant puis sourit avec douceur. Il se retourna vers Zoro, confiant.

– Ça tombe bien parce que moi non plus j'en peux plus, ça fait des mois que je t'observe ou plutôt maté serait plus approprié... Tous les jours je te vois t'entrainer en t-shirt comme si tu me narguais inconsciemment, c'est insupportable ! Même quand t'es loin de moi t'arrives à m'emmerder ! Ma tête est remplie de Marimos quand je te vois pas et puis j'ai aussi peur que tu ne reviennes pas en un seul morceau parce que je sais que tu es celui qui prend le plus de risques après Luffy, j'aimerai garder un œil sur toi tout le temps mais c'est pas possible parce qu'on est pas forcément ensemble et parce que ta capacité à te perdre est de 100%... T'es désespérant et froid et je sais pas pourquoi je suis tombé amoureux de toi mais je t'aime et j'y peux rien.

Il finit sa longue tirade par un petit soupir de soulagement mélangé à du désespoir.  
Zoro eut du mal à en croire ses oreilles, son Cook qu'il aimait, l'aimait aussi, leurs sentiments étaient réciproques. Sous l'effet de la joie, il ne pût s'empêcher de serrer Sanji dans ses bras. Le blondinet se sentit tout de suite mieux et en sécurité dans ses bras puissants. Ils avaient tellement rêvé de ce contact, de ces mots, de cet amour qu'ils en étaient que plus subjugués par la joie. Ce moment unique, leur moment se prolongea encore pendant de longues minutes avant que Sanji ne bouge pour se rapprocher encore plus de cet être cher à ses yeux, en posant ses lèvres sur celles de son désormais amant et de passer ses bras autour de ce cou musclé. Ils se lacèrent dans un baiser soft au début puis plus passionné à force des secondes qui passaient. Leurs langues étaient très vite devenues amies et ne se quittaient plus. Ils se séparèrent par manque de souffle et posèrent leur front l'un contre l'autre, leurs regards plongés dans l'autre.

– Au fait, merci pour le bouquet. Mais pourquoi 101 roses ? Enfin peut-être que c'était fait au hasard...

– Non Cook, ça a une signification particulière.  
1 rose : pour exprimer un coup de foudre  
2 roses : pour demander pardon  
12 roses : pour remercier l'être aimé, pour accompagner une demande en mariage  
24 roses : pour être au summum de la galanterie  
36 roses : pour avouer son amour (rouges), pour un bouquet de fiançailles (blanches ou roses)  
101 roses : pour exprimer un amour fou.  
Et moi, je suis fou de toi donc 101 roses...

Sanji ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase, il l'embrassa fougueusement.

– T'as vraiment pensé à tout, t'es un amour. C'est le plus beau cadeau de saint Valentin qu'on m'ait fait. Je t'aime.  
Il lui fit un bisou sur la bouche.

– Allez viens ! Intima Sanji, on a une nuit de saint Valentin à rattraper ! Il sourit le plus sincèrement et attira son sabreur à sa suite qui le suivit sans attendre, une nuit mouvementée et passionnée les attendait pour célébrer leur amour mis à jour.

* * *

 **Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu :D**

 **Et la signification du nombre de roses, je l'ai trouvée sur un site: blog . interflora .fr/les-fleurs-et-moi/conseils-fleurs/comment-offrir-des-roses/ pour ceux qui sont curieux.**

 **Bisous :3**


End file.
